


about the music

by Maiyarocks



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, RPF, Romance, argument about music, little row, quarrelling, they are so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiyarocks/pseuds/Maiyarocks
Summary: Timmy's girlfriend likes classical music but he's not really into it. This leads to a small argument which they need to overcome.





	about the music

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language  
> I haven't even seen anyone writing about Timmy with anyone else except for Armie haha :D

Music - that’s what we quarrelled about, and it was killing me from inside. Just a small difference in tastes led to a fiery argument and now he slammed the door and left. 

I sighed and threw myself on the couch. “Stupid! Stupid, stupid stupid!” - I said to myself a thousand times, feeling the guilt filling my body. I could avoid this and Timmy would now be here, smiling and doing weird gestures with his hands to the rhythm of rap he liked so much. 

We went to a classical concert that evening - not something a young guy would prefer, but Tim was a good boy. He diligently dressed up, listened to my excited speech about the upcoming orchestra piece and then...fell asleep about 10 minutes after the concert started. When I noticed, I pushed him with my elbow a little bit too hard, being irritated about the fact he was missing the genius Vivaldi! Especially played by a famous symphonic orchestra! Timmy woke up with a guilty smile but continued to yawn and look around with a clear desire to escape. I tried not to notice. 

The break made it worse.

Can I just go, please? - he begged, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

You haven’t been to a classical concert in ages! - I exclaimed. 

Maybe, because I don’t really enjoy them? - Tim narrowed his eyes. 

But...it’s the best orchestra! The second part will be more fun, you’ll see! - I smiled enthusiastically.

Babe...can I go? I’ll pick you up after, I promise. It’s just not doing it for me at all, - he hugged me and looked straight into my eyes.

Okay, - I signed grumpily, - go. 

We both went silent. I got out of his hug and looked away. I was feeling hurt. I thought he’d love the show.

Babe, - Timmy again looked guilty, - you’re not mad, are you?

I’m not, - I answered coldly. - You can go home and I’ll return back to my seat. 

I turned around without looking at him and started walking slowly. He caught up with me in a second. 

What? - I gave him a look.

I don’t want to make you feel bad, - he said softly, his hand touching mine. 

Oh no, sitting alone and seeing an empty seat next to me will not make me feel bad at all, - I shrugged. - Go home. You don’t even need to pick me up after, it’s not too far. I’ll manage.

He rolled his eyes.

Don’t start this, ok? - his voice became colder.

I’m not starting anything, honestly, go home, - I forced a fake smile and rubbed his shoulders. - I’ll be ok. I’ll...grab another champagne to keep me company.

Why are you making things so complicated?! - Tim was getting angry. - It’s just a concert!

Exactly! - I snapped loudly. - It’s just a bloody concert! 

Now I turned around and almost run away until I reached my seat. My face was burning with anger. Timotheé was sitting beside me in a minute. 

They’re gonna close the doors soon, - I said, not looking at him. - Go.

No, I’ll stay, - he answered equally nonchalantly. 

I don’t think you should, it’ll be so boring, - I could feel my sarcasm going over the top without me even intending. 

I’ll manage, - his voice was so sharp he could cut with it.

We were silent until the very end of the show and even when we got in the car. 

That was the most amazing concert I’ve been to, - he buckled up and started the engine. 

I didn’t reply. 

Now, that we’ve heard your music, - he reached the stereo, - time to listen to something normal.

I was boiling inside. He pushed the button and the space was filled with some loud and aggressive French shouting. He deliberately showed how much he was enjoying it before we drove off. After a minute or two I decided to stop it.

Excuse me, can we turn it off, I have a headache, - I still was not looking at him.

How come? You just left your favorite concert! - his fake surprise was making me crazy.

It’s your “music” - I almost spat that word out, - that’s giving me a headache!

He lowered the sound but didn’t turn it off and the nasty side of me wanted to fight till the end.

What are they even...talking about? - I pretended to be disgusted. - Probably about drugs and...whores. 

Not really, - Tim was as calm and peaceful as he could be, - you know, they are telling the story of a guy living on the street. His hardships and experiences, how desperate he is to be accepted by the society…

I brushed away from what he was saying and immediately could feel how my indifference got to him. He went silent and frowned a little bit and now I really needed to apologize. The stubborn part of me refused to do so. 

We entered my flat in a tense silence. I went to my room and he remained in the living room, looking at something on his phone. When I changed my clothes I came to join him just to find him sitting on the couch with his earphones in. I didn’t speak. He didn’t look at me. 

What are you listening to? - I asked finally.

To something you don’t like, - he grinned ironically. 

Well, you didn’t like what I was listening to today either, - I said, defending myself.

Are we making a drama out of it? - he was really angry, breathing heavily, his eyes like two frozen lakes.

No, - I said quietly, - but I wanted to go to the concert with you.

I went to your freaking concert! - he finally exploded, shouting. - I did! And I stayed! I stayed there for you! And I’m not even forcing you to listen to what I love. 

I could see how hurt he is. 

I’m sorry, - I mumbled, - it’s just...we have different tastes!

Well, maybe if we cannot find a compromise on music we should not attempt to go into more important things, - he stood up and left the room and the apartment so quickly I didn’t even have the chance to say anything. 

I just sat there, still hearing his voice in my ears, hating myself for not knowing where to stop. I was such a mess. I was provoking him for no reason and now had to pay the price for it. I was so stupid. 

Later he sent me a message.

“Goodnight, speak to you next week” - no heart emoji, well, no emoji at all, just a plain message. 

Shit. I completely forgot! He was flying away for the next several days and my plan to make it up to him tomorrow would not work. I spoilt his whole evening before the trip and now had to wait for him to come back to apologize properly since any message will not be enough now.

“Goodnight, let me know tomorrow when you land safely” - I wrote, feeling an infinite sadness. 

I wish I could kiss him goodbye but it was too late.

“Ok” - he replied, and my eyes filled with tears. 

Oh, Sweet Tea, why did it need to be like that? 

***

In the morning I felt relieved when I woke up to a text that he was safe and already going to a meeting. I wished him success and he replied with a thumb up emoji. I was so far from being ok, rethinking the whole night about why I behaved so mean and how could I miss the fact that he was leaving. The day at work was not productive at all. I felt down and could not concentrate and it was only the first day out of the five he was supposed to be away. 

The next day I could not stand it anymore and firmly decided to apologize. It proved to be easier said than done. I wrote a word and deleted two, wrote and deleted the whole text and then typed it back and deleted again. In the end I typed the following:  
“Please forgive me for that evening. I did not mean to hurt you. It’s so much more than the music, and if it’s a part of you I need to accept it. I promise I’ll be better and I’m so sorry”. 

I hated the text but I needed to start somewhere. I took a deep breath and pressed on ‘send’. I’ll figure it out later when he replies back. Timmy was last seen today at 08:17. The day was just starting. Another long and guilt-filled day for me. Another long and hard day of meetings and shoots and interviews for him. At 21:46 he still hasn’t even been online and I started to panic. What if something happened? What if he will never speak to me again? I was at home on my own waiting for his reply. When it actually came, I jumped. 

“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you. Sorry I’m so exhausted, I don’t feel like discussing it now. Speak to you when I come back”. 

I exhaled but was feeling even worse. What if that’s just to calm me down before he returns and tells me that we’re over? That we’re breaking up? I tried to stop myself from thinking about it but the sadness was only growing. I missed Tim so much. I wished I could turn back the time. 

Finally, the last day of his absence arrived and I was a mess. He was flying home in the evening but didn’t mention anything about him coming to my place or meeting at his studio. He let me know that he’s boarding the plane and that was the last message I got. I was almost in tears when I left work but suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

The lady in the car was Timotheé’s mother and I wondered what she was doing here. I shyly approached her car and she welcomed me to get in.

Hello, dear, - she looked at me with a sincere smile, - how are things?

I wondered if she knew.

All good, - I nodded, - and you? 

All the same, thanks, - she continued looking at me and smiling, - would you fancy a coffee?

I was hesitating. She would discover I’m a mess in ten seconds and then I’ll have a painful job to explain why. I could lie that it’s about work though. 

Yeah? - I said indecisively and we drove to a cute cafe nearby. 

So, - she smiled when we ordered, - how’s life? 

I felt a lump in my throat not letting me make a sound. Wow, I didn’t expect it to be so difficult. 

Ok, - I managed, sipping on a coffee in attempt to feel better. 

I heard you and Timmy fell out a little bit, - her eyes were so kind that I could not lift my head and meet her gaze.

Yes, - my whisper was almost soundless.

About what, sweetheart? - she took her cup of coffee and I was sitting there, looking at the tablecloth, not able to say a word.

It’s all my fault, - I finally mumbled, - I was so mean to him.

I don’t believe so, - she said, - tell me more. 

Then I told her all the story, fighting the tears and losing it, shamelessly crying in front of her. 

Little rows happen when you’re still learning to know each other, - she said gently after I finished. - After all, you’re right, it’s just music. 

She sighed.

Listen, Tim is not the most level-headed guy ever and you’re both so young! You can explode in one second and then be back to normal the next one. I’m pretty sure he regrets it too. 

He does? - I sobbed. - But he was not…

She smiled again.

He has a lot to deal with right now, - she went silent for a bit. - But for him you are important. I’m sure he doesn’t want to add this incident to everything else. He’s coming back today and I guarantee you he wants to get it right. So that’s what we gonna do to help him.

In half an hour I was standing in front of his house, clasping the keys to his apartment in my hand. I turned around to the car. 

What if he does not want to see me there? - my voice was trembling.

He does, - the woman smiled, - if not, he’s going to be in trouble with me.

I laughed, thanked her and went to the building. In a minute I was opening the door to his apartment, totally terrified. We haven’t spoken properly in five days and maybe during this time he has already decided we need to break up. My stomach was hurting just from the thought of it. My hands were cold as ice but I forced myself to do what his Mom asked me to do. I started chopping ingredients to make his favorite meal and every noise outside made my heart sink. 

Finally, there was a key sound at the door and it opened. The apartment was small so I could see everything from where I was standing, the pile of chopped vegetables in front of me ready to be cooked. I saw him looking surprised when he noticed me.

Hi there, - he put down the suitcase and started to unbutton his coat, - I don’t remember giving you my keys. 

I felt sick from the thought that he was not happy that I was there. But when he took off his coat and approached me I could see he was actually smiling. 

Surprise! - I said, being relieved instantly. 

That looks nice, - he glanced at the veg on the table, - I’m starving! And very tired. 

I could see from his face he was exhausted. 

Go and have some rest, I’ll finish the cooking, - I suggested, throwing everything in the pan. 

But he was just standing there, watching. I met his eyes and my heart ached from how much he meant to me. I still could not believe this gorgeous, intelligent, funny, handsome and caring boy chose me. I loved him to bits. I lifted my eyebrows, as though asking him a question, not sure, if we can be normal already. 

I’ll go get changed, - he smiled but before he disappeared I called him out.

Tim! - and in a second I was next to him, hugging him as tight as I could. 

My head was buried in his chest, my arms entwined around his waist, my eyes closed. I smelled the airport, the smoke, his perfume, the beautiful scent of his skin. I needed him so much. 

I’m so so sorry, - I mumbled.

Timmy’s hands touched my shoulders, my back, my arms, my hair in a softest way possible.

I thought we already forgot about it, - he murmured but I shook my head. 

Not before I apologize properly, - I said firmly and he nodded. 

Ok, I’ll give you a chance! - his eyes were shining with playfulness. - Shall I then change or just undress? 

***

We talked after the dinner and both said sorry about that evening. We were good now, mindful about the differences, willing to find compromises. 

You know, in the end it’s not about what I listen to, it’s about doing it with you, - I said. 

I’m not letting you go anywhere, - Tim said quietly, making my heart melt, - especially not because we like different music, baby. 

He intertwined our fingers and looked at me softly, smiling. I kissed him slowly, getting drunk just from the way he tasted and teased me with his tongue. Timmy pulled me closer and I climbed on his lap the feeling of his hands on my body and sweet kisses being everything I’ll ever need. Much later, when we were laying in bed and I was half-asleep, just aware of him beside me but losing the reality around, I heard him switching on the music very quietly. 

I cuddled up even closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He was playing with my hair, sometimes kissing me on the forehead. Some rap was playing from the speakers but it was so perfect at that moment. I heard him taking his phone and suddenly the track changed and a classical piece started playing. I smiled blearily.

Love you, sweet tea, - I whispered, fighting the sleep but being so tired. 

Love you too, - and I felt the warmth of his lips on mine before I fell asleep.


End file.
